Basa Basa no Mi
The Basa Basa no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to sprout permanent wings on their back. "Basa" (翼) is short for "Tsubasa", which means "wing" or "wings" in japanese. Whenever the wings are used or if they flap, the white feathers will actually fall off the wings. It is called the wing- wing fruit or the fly fly fruit. It was eaten by Booker O. Ruke Strengths and Weaknesses The major strength of the fruit, displayed by Ruke, is the ability to sprout wings that are permanent. This allows Ruke to, literally, fly. With this, the user can attack from above and make close sneak attacks. Another strength is limit. There is no limit as to how far or wide the user can fly, the more stamina the user has the more farther they can fly. When eaten, Ruke did mention that "his bones felt empty", this could imply that the user of the Basa Basa no Mi gains hollow bones, like birds. Another special strength of the fruit is it allows Ruke to change the shape of his wings, he can "dock" them by having them sit tightly together on his back, he can make them thinner so he can fly faster, or he can make them bigger and/or more thicker to go higher. After the Timeskp, Ruke learned Busoshoku haki, because his wings got even bigger and more vulnerable. A major weakness of this fruit is fire. If the wings burn off then the feathers will grow back in five minutes.Since they are a permanent attachment to Ruke, just like the Hana Hana no Mi, will feel pain and/or suffering. This is first shown when Ruke screamed when a Baroque works agent slashed one of his wings. An interesting weakness is the speed, agility, and how far Ruke can fly is strictly based on Ruke, an example of this is when Ruke was still trying to get used to his fruit he wasn't very strong, so he ended up flying half an inch off the ground. Usage Pre-Timeskip Ruke usually uses the fruit to transport members of the Straw Hats. Though, at first, he wasn't at all fond of being "a device" when he saw that Vivi twisted her ankle, he had let her get on his back and, surprisingly was able to carry both her and, later on, Chopper. Though most of his techniques are named after different construction equipment. Sora Doriru, Ruke's signiture move, has to do with Ruke covering most of his body with his wings and spinning around rapidly, like a drill. Techniques Sora Doriru '(''Sky Drill): Ruke covers most of his body with his wings, which he makes thinner. He then spins around rapidly like a drill, he then collides with the enemy. The enemy usually spins around with his attack,after being hit. Weather or not he can see is unknown... for now. '''Daiyamondo kezu iwa-ki (Diamond Jackhammer): Ruke flies at the same speed as a jackhammer and flies through the enemy many times and punches and kicks the enemy multiple times. *'Hōseki kezu iwa-ki '(Jewel Jackhammer): Ruke flies at the same speed as the Daiyamondo kezu iwa-ki , but instead kicks multiple enemies at high speeds, like a homing missile. This was first seen when Ruke saves Vivi from the "Billions". Shiro Bōru o hakai (White Wrecking Ball): ''One of Ruke's three finishing techniques, Ruke flies as high as he can, in the current area, and he spins around rapidly into a ball. He then, after thickening his wings, covers himself with his wings and launches himself at blinding speeds towards the enemy. '''Hōseki Bōru o hakai '(Jewel Wrecking Ball): ''Ruke basically uses '''Shiro Bōru o hakai', just acts like a homing missle. 'Furasshu o goran kudasai '(Visi-Flash): One of Ruke's three finishing techniques, Ruke flies straight through the enemy and aims a fist at the enemy, he goes so fast that the impact of his punch is delayed. When he stops, a few seconds afterwards the impact catches up and slams the enemy into the direction that Ruke intends to punch them in. Post- Timeskip Ruke's Wings do get much bigger and wider after the 2-year timeskip, this does make them considerably vulnerable so he learned Busoshoku haki to protect them from any harm. When he thickens his wings, Ruke can create wind currents and small tornadoes. Ruke's speed increases, especially, when he thins his wings. Most Ruke's techniques, as before, have to do with construction equipment and weather patterns, such as wind currents, etc. He is also able to turn one wing thick, and the other one thin. Techniques 'Sora Tatsumaki Doriru '(Sky Tornado Drill): Ruke thickens one wing and thins the other. Ruke spins around so rapidly, that he actualy turns himself into a living tornado. He can also hurl people in and out of the tornado, and can suck in multiple enemies at once. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia